FAYZ Orgy
by project212
Summary: Ariel, a freak with the power to make people horny, stops a battle in Perdido Beach.


FAYZ Orgy Characters:  
Little Pete Diana Astrid Sam Caine Drake Taylor Quinn Lyla (OC, hot fisherman, dirty blonde and curvy)  
Albert Ariel (OC, girl with the power to make people horny)  
Zil Nerezza Brianna Dekka Lana Sinjid Hunter Edilio Turk Lance Mohammed Computer Jack Toto Mary Gaia Hank Cookie

Ariel was tired of the FAYZ. Tired of the hunger and fighting. So when she returned to Perdido Beach after a long day of work in the fields (work had enhanced her beauty, tanning her beautiful body, which included blonde hair, C cups, and a delicious, round ass) to find a large battle raging in the plaza, she decided enough was enough.

Ariel raised her arms, pointing her palms towards the battle, to trigger her power. She was one of the last freaks in the FAYZ to develop powers, only discovering her's a few months ago. As she was stealing food from Albert's house, one of his guards spotted her, and raised his baseball bat. Ariel closed her eyes and thrust her arms out to protect herself. After waiting several seconds, expecting a painful blow to the head, she slowly opened her eyes. Ariel was shocked to see the guard removing his clothes. Within seconds he grabbed her shirt and began pulling it up. Snapping out of her daze, Ariel shoved the boy and ran out of the house.

Shouting at the top of her lungs, everyone in the battle, who had already stopped fighting, turned to look at her. After getting everyone's attention, Ariel said, "As most of you are aware, I have the power to make people horny. So instead of fighting each other, you're all going to fuck each other." By the time her speech ended, the fun had already begun.

Astrid and Sam quickly tore of their clothes, as did everyone else in the plaza. She pushed Sam to the ground and slowly licked up Sam's hard cock. As her tongue slowly moved up his cock she opened her mouth and took the head of the cock in her hot, moist hole. She took more of his cock until it slowly pushed into her throat. She kept swallowing until his cock completely disappeared into her mouth, being squeezed by her tight throat muscles, all the while wiggling her tight ass in the air. Astrid came up for a breath, then swallowed his cock again, taking it in her tight throat. Sam grabbed her head and began fucking her face as hard as he could, making her gag continuously. He pushed her over and sat on her head, ramming his big dick down her throat. As his dick slid in and out of her mouth, he sensed that he was getting close. Her gave her some air, then began to fuck her face twice as hard. About to reach his climax, Sam slid his dick down her throat, as far as it could go, and let her throat muscles milk the cum out of his cock.

Astrid pushed Sam over and climbed on top of him, hovering over his cock. She slowly lowered her soaked, tight, hot, pussy over his cock. Sam moaned at the feeling of his head slipping into her dripping pussy. They both moaned as her tight pussy squeezed his big dick. Slowly, inch by in, Sam's cock sank into Astrids pussy. Astrid yelled in pleasure and thrust her chest forward as she took all of Sam's cock.

"THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD SAM!," yelled Astrid.

Toto, who was pounding into Brianna doggy style, yelled, "This is true!"

Astrid leaned down over Sam and attacked him with her mouth, shoving her tongue down his throat. After a minute of passionate making out, Astrid sat up and began riding Sam's cock, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed until her hips were bucking wildly on his cock. They both moaned in unison as her wet heat slid up and down his member. Astrid rotated her hips, Sam's cock buried to the hilt. Sam felt Astrid's pussy squeeze harder, showing that she was close to climaxing. He sat up and, keeping her in his lap and grabbing her curvy, round ass, began pounding into her. His finger dug into her smooth ass cheeks as her heat grew tighter and tighter. As he pounded into her, Astrids pussy began contracting around Sam, milking the cum from his cock. The pair climaxed together and fell back to the ground, panting from exhaustion.

Astrid and Sam took in their surroundings. All around them kids were fucking like rabbits. Sam noticed that Aria's power was still working, for he already had another boner after cumming twice.

"Hey Sam, I hope you don't mind if I borrow your beautiful blonde girlfriend for a bit," Caine said as he approached the couple. Caine lifted Astrid with his telekinetic powers and hovered her over his cock.

Before he could object, Taylor was straddling him and attacking his mouth with her tongue. Sam slipped his tongue into Taylor's mouth, and they made out passionately for some time, exploring each others mouths. Sam sat up and moved his mouth south, trailing his tongue to her tits, licking, sucking, and biting each b-cup mound. Sam then moved his tongue downward, stopping near her belly-button where he sucked on her navel. Taylor bucked her hips, telling him to move further south. He reached her steaming pussy and started eating her out.

After a minute Taylor got up and moved into a doggy style position, wigging her ass in the air. Sam crawled over to her and shoved his face between her ass cheeks, licking her pussy some more.

After several minutes Taylor yelled, "I can't wait any longer Sam, fuck me NOW."

Sam stood up and moved his cock outside her pussy. As he was about to enter her, Taylor interrupted, moaning, "I want you to fuck my asshole Sam."

Sam moved his member up to her asshole and slowly sank the head in. Sam was overwhelmed by the feeling of her asshole, for it was even tighter than Astrid's pussy. Her muscles were squeezing his cock very hard. Sam sank his cock very slowly, inch by inch, until he bottomed out. They both moaned at the feeling of his shaft filling her tiny hole. As Sam began to thrust in andnout of her asshole, Hank walked over and thrust his cock down Taylor's throat.

Hank yelled, "Choke on my dick you fucking whore," while he rammed his shaft down her moist throat. Taylor was moaning and gagging at the same time as Sam's shaft sank in and out of her asshole, and Hanks cock rammed in and out of her mouth, saliva coating his shaft and falling to the grass.

In no time, Taylor's holes were milking the boys' cocks, her asshole spasming and growing even tighter, pulsating to squeeze the cum from Sam's shaft, while her throat tightened around Hank, milking his cock. Taylor swallowed all of Hanks salty cum while Sam's cum leaked from her asshole.

While this was happening, Ariel had approached Sanjit, who was watching jealously as Lana was getting nailed by Cookie and Quinn. Her powers didn't seem to work on Sanjit. She whispered into his ear, "I know what will make you feel better," before ripping their clothes off and kneeling down in front of him.

Ariel teased the head of Sanjit's cock before swallowing the whole thing while rubbing her clit. She furiously sucked on his soft penis until it grew hard, then jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and grabbed his cock. Ariel slid Sanjit's shaft between her round ass cheeks and began bouncing up and down on his cock. Sanjit grabbed his cock and lined it up with her pussy, then teased it by running it up and down her slit. His cock pushed into her pussy on its own, slowly sliding, inch by inch, into the warm, moist hole. As Ariel began bouncing wildly on his cock, Sanjit sped things up, thrusting his meat at high speeds in and out of her tight pussy.

As Ariel's pussy began contracting and spasming around his cock, Sanjit laid her down to the grass of the plaza, while keeping his shaft in her wet furnace, and fucked her missionary style. He moved her legs onto his shoulders and thrust his meat in and out of her spasming pussy at high speeds, slamming his hips into hers. Ariel returned his thrusts, moving her hips up to meet his. Ariel's orgasm finally hit her, making her pussy tighten around him. Sanjit thrust into her even harder, furiously ramming his shaft in and out of her spasming, wet hole. Ariel's orgasm ended, but Sanjit wasn't finished yet, so he roughly flipped Ariel over, and straddled her delicious, round ass cheeks. He slid his cock between her round cheeks, and thrust in and out, making them jiggle. Sanjit kept thrusting until he felt close to the point of no return, which is when, without warning, he slammed his cock down her asshole. He bottomed out in one quick, hard thrust.

Ariel cried out in pain, but yelled, "Don't fucking stop!" While she was yelling, Sanjit was groaning at the feeling of her asshole muscles squeezing his shaft as he pumped in and out. Sanjit kept pumping until it was all too much for him, and he shot load after load of cum into her asshole. He pulled out of Ariel and rolled onto his back, satisfied.

Immediately when the horniness started, Quinn and Cookie immediately went to Lana. She had already removed her clothes, and quickly took off Quinn and Cookie's clothes. When all the clothes were gone. Quinn went grabbed Lana's ass cheeks and started kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.


End file.
